Gomen nasai Hiei
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: Song fic de Gomen nasai de Tatu. La desesperacion de Kurama al estar alejado de Hiei lo hacen cometer algo de lo que se arrepiente, al haber confundido una hermosa amistad con una traicion solo le queda algo por hacer.... primer song fic HxK muerte.


**Hola, supongo que algunos de ustedes saben que no puedo actualizar mis fics debido a una lesion en la mano. He aprovechado ese tiempo para navegar en internet, y tuve una semana en la que me deprimi mucho por que me demostraron que Hiei ama a Mukuro. Luego decidi aprovechar la tristeza escribiendo esto, mi primer song fic de la cancion Gomen nasai de TATU, por que tambien descubri que soy fan de ellas. Toma lugar despues de la serie, es acerca de la amistad de Hiei y Kurama y como este ultimo toma su relacion con Mukuro. Muy depresivo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y no pretendo ganar nada con este fic, solo algunos reviews. **

**Advertencias: Shonen Ai, KxH ¡MUERTE DE PERSONAJES! **

**No quiero reclamos despues, en este fic hay muerte.**

_¿Por que?_

_¿Por que tuvo que pasar esto? Yo no quería hacer esto... yo solo quería que volvieras a mi lado, que estuviéramos juntos como era antes de que la conocieras._

_**What I thought wasn't mine**_

_**In the light**_

_**Was one of a kind,**_

_**A precious pearl**_

_Sabia que no debí dejarte ir con ella cuando te llamo, no debí dejar que nos separáramos. Debí haberle hecho caso a mis instintos y retenerte junto a mí. Sin embargo no lo hice._

_¿Por que no te detuve? _

_¿Por que te deje ir?_

_¿Fue por miedo a tu rechazo¿Tal vez asumí que me correspondías? O ¿Fue mi propio orgullo el que me impidió rogarte que te quedaras a mi lado?_

_No lo se. Pero me arrepiento de no haberte retenido, el día que te fuiste con ella, marco nuestras vidas._

_**When I wanted to cry**_

**_I couldn´t cause I_**

_**Wasn´t allowed**_

_Pasamos un año separados, un largo y cruel año en el que no te vi en la ventana del cuarto en el que dormía, vigilando mi sueño. Sufría por tu ausencia, pero me aferraba a la idea de que cuando todo esto terminara volveríamos a aquellos días en que peleabas a mi lado. Aquellos días tan lejanos en que nos quedábamos sentados en silencio, solo haciéndonos compañía sin necesidad de iniciar una conversación. _

_**Gomen nasai for everything**_

_**Gomen nasai, I know I let you down**_

_**Gomen nasai till the end**_

_**I never needed a friend **_

_**Like I do now.**_

_Finalmente nos volvimos a ver, pero..._

_Peleaste contra ella usando todo tu poder y no pudiste vencerla. Mi corazón rebosaba de alegría; finalmente volverías a mi, me pedirías de nuevo que entrenáramos juntos por que ahora tu meta seria vencerla, ella se convertiría en tu enemiga._

_¡Que ingenuo fui!_

_**What I thought wasn´t all**_

_**So innocent**_

_**Was a delicate doll**_

_**Of porcelain**_

_Con tristeza en mi corazón te vi caminar hacia ella, te dejaste caer en sus brazos y te quedaste placidamente dormido en sus brazos._

_Le permitiste acercarse a ti. Antes solo podía ser yo el que se aproximara a ti cuando dormías, por que si alguien mas se acercaba te despertabas rápidamente, desconfiando. Solo confiabas en mí._

_Quise gritar. Gritar tu nombre para que despertaras. Para que fueras a verme preocupado por mis heridas otra vez. Pero no pude hacerlo por que luchaba para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarme ante todos nuestros amigos..._

_**When I wanted to call you**_

_**And ask you for help**_

_**I stopped myself**_

_Solo hablabas conmigo. Solo me sonreíste a mí. Solo a mi me confiaste el secreto de Yukina._

_Solo reíste conmigo, con nadie más..._

_Solo te preocupaste de mis heridas cuando estas no eran tan graves, aunque los demás estuvieran a punto de morir no te preocupaban sus vidas, solo cambiabas tu semblante frío a una cara de preocupación conmigo, con nadie mas. Te despediste de mí, decidiste quedarte con ella y yo no pude detenerte. Era mi última oportunidad de recuperarte. _

_Y la deje ir por mi estupido orgullo. Te mentí. Dije un comentario que arruino toda posibilidad de que volvieras a mi._

_Me sentí traicionado._

_Fui un estupido._

_**Gomen nasai for everything**_

_**Gomen nasai, I know I let you down**_

_**Gomen nasai till the end**_

_**I never needed a friend**_

_**Like I do now**_

_Volví a casa con mi madre._

_Pase meses tratando de olvidar. Sumergido en una angustia que me sofocaba todas las noches. Mantenía abierta mi ventana y esperaba que mi cuerpo se llenara de tu youki al entrar a mi habitación como siempre lo hacia. Pero nunca llegaste. _

_Pasaba las noches viendo el árbol que esta frente a mi ventana esperando ver una sombra vigilando mi sueño desde las ramas. Pero nunca la encontré. _

_Después de un año, Yusuke volvió al Ningenkai. Pero tú no volviste._

_**What I though was a dream**_

_**A mirage**_

_**Was as real as it seemed**_

_**A privilege**_

_Pronto los celos y la desesperación se apoderaron de mi, y decidí volver a aquel lugar que tanto detesto, volví por ti. Te busque desesperado, matando a los que se interponían en mi camino sin piedad. La cordura me abandonaba poco a poco._

_Pero la encontré a ella primero que a ti. Sentí hervir mi sangre al verla, al ver a la persona que me quito lo mas preciado para mi. Lo que por derecho me pertenecía. Deje que el odio manejara mi cuerpo cuando escuche esas crueles palabras_

_"El es mío"_

_**When I wanted to tell you**_

_**I made a mistake**_

_**I walked away**_

_Nos encontraste. Viste la sangre en mis manos. Fue la primera vez que me miraste con odio, fue la primera y la única vez que yo no te sonreí al verte. Estaba cegado. Estaba perdido._

_Tu tristeza por su muerte me hizo perder el control. Dirigiste tu espada a mi cuello..._

_¿Por que te preocupas por ella?_

_¿Por que la amas a ella?_

_¿Por que no pudiste amarme?_

_Una perla negra cae al suelo..._

_"¿Por que, Kurama? ... ¿Por que tuviste que ser tu?..."_

_**Gomen nasai, for everything**_

_**Gomen nasai, gomen nasai,**_

_**I never needed a friend,**_

_**Like I do now**_

_¿Que fue lo que hice?_

_No podría vivir más tiempo sin ti..._

_Una pequeña semilla, hermosa y redonda es alojada en mi pecho. Expandirá sus raíces y succionara toda mi energía. Toda mi sangre. Antes de caer al suelo contigo en mis brazos te deposito suavemente junto a mi lecho. Un beso suave en tus labios inertes es todo lo que necesito para decirte lo que nunca me atreví, por miedo, por orgullo._

_A mi mente vienen los recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos, y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que me ofreciste tu amistad. Tu confianza, tu preocupación fueron sinceras. Me he dado cuenta de que no pudiste confiar en nadie, por que te despreciaban. Pero confiaste en mí y yo te falle. Tú no me traicionaste, tú no tuviste la culpa. Habías encontrado la felicidad con ella y yo te traicione. _

_Debí ser feliz viendo tu felicidad, pero por egoísmo destroce tu futuro..._

_Derramo lagrimas de arrepentimiento que se mezclan con tu sangre, pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso. _

_Lentamente cierro los ojos mientras tomo tu mano que se enfría rápidamente..._

_**Gomen nasai, I let you down**_

_**Gomen nasai, gomen nasai,**_

_**Gomen nasai till the end **_

_**I never needed a friend **_

_**Like I do now.**_

_¿Que hice?_

_¿Por que lo hice?_

_¿Por que no me di cuenta antes?_

_Hiei... Hiei..._

_"Ai... Ai Shitteru, Hiei... Gomen nasai..."·_

**Si no han oido la cancion, se las recomiendo mucho. Dejenme comentarios si no les gusto algo , destrocenme, no me tengan piedad.**

**Tiempo de elaboracion: **

**1:30 A.M a 2:05 A.M de 8 de febrero del 2007.**

**Dedicado a mi tristeza al descubrir que Hiei ama a Mukuro... pero aun asi seguire amando el HieixKurama.**


End file.
